dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Bronze Shoes
' Bronze Shoes' is a greedy, vain, conceited Earth pony. Who is the older brother of Golden Watch, and husband (turned widow) of Diamond Tiara and father of Golden Tiara and uncle of Ruby Ladle. Backstory When Bronze was a colt, he, his brother, and parents were running a fine jewelry business in Prance. (selling fancy horse shoes and pocket watches). But they moved to Ponyville to try and expand the business, and build a bigger industry. Then when they went to join the school, Bronze immediately fell in love with Diamond Tiara. And later he proved to be just as vain and conceited as Diamond Tiara, and looked down on equines without Cutie Marks as well. And anytime Diamond Tiara would try to bully the Crusaders, he'd join in. Then during a class president election, he tried almost anything to make Diamond Tiara win. He even bribed Snips and Snails with $10 to vote for her. And even tried to sabotage the numerous ways for the Crusaders to win. But in the end when the Crusaders won, he later doctored Diamond Tiara after she was chased and burnt by a herd of Dragons who didn't like hearing her and Silver Spoon make insults about them. Then later, he, along with Golden Watch, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon joined Nightmare Moon's side and the Dark Side of the Force. Then many years later, the 4 became powerful Sith Lords. Bio After a few years of exile, he and Golden Watch vowed to avenge Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, and kill the Crusaders. And taught Golden Tiara and Ruby Ladle the ways of the Force. They first made their first strike in "The Brother's Revenge" where they tricked the The Crusaders into coming where they were and knocked them out. As they tortured the The Crusaders on their ship, a voice was heard in the background, and while they went to see what it was, the voice turned out to be coming from Wheelie and Brains, as they came out from the shadows and helped The Crusaders fight the 2 stallions and then they made their escape. But then, Bronze and Golden appeared again in "The Riches' Revival" where they and their daughters hired some of Captain Celaeno's crew to help them with their plans as the The Crusaders, (including Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, and Joe Joey) and 2 younger Jedi Knight equines confronted them. But during the duel, the younger Jedi Knights were killed, in which the group lead the attacking party into some caves where The Crusaders fought strongly against the 2 stallions as Button Mash managed to cut off Golden Watch's left leg, as Joe Joey cut off Ruby ladle's left foreleg. In which the 4 retreated, only to find the pirates they hired had turned against them. As they flee, Bronze Shoes was hit in the right leg by one of the blasters bolts as his brother and daughter helped him back to the ship where they flew off, only for Button to shoot out one of the rocket engines, leaving them to escape in one of the main escape ships. While The Crusaders kept a close eye for them if they were ever to return. But then, a few months later, the escape ship was discovered by Timothy and Twivine where they took the 4 equines and healed them back to complete health, (giving Golden Watch and Ruby Ladle some new cybernetic legs to replace the ones they lost). Where they joined Timothy and Twivine in some evil schemes they had planned, and with them helping they succeeded. Then Bronze plotted to turn against the 2 and planned to take their army for themselves, however, Twivine overheard their plans and later challenged them to duel against her and then pretended to let them win. As she and Timothy seemingly left after Bronze's orders, they contacted Nightmare Moon and told her about the 4. The Crusaders then came to the location to see what was up only to find Bronze and Golden expecting them, where they explained how their exile gave them so much pain and suffering ever since Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were killed. As Bronzes Shoes then used one of Twivine's Darksabers to kill off Steamer Pot (a younger Trainbot that was a close friend of the Crusaders) to make them share the pain they were going through, as the saddened Crusaders were taken away, Twivine helped them escape. And then later, Nightmare Moon herself came, in which Bronze and Golden sensed her presence and bowed down to their "former" Master. But Nightmare Moon wasn't there to take them back under her wing, as she sensed their deception and attacked the four, demonstrating her superior power through Force attacks. After releasing them from her force grip, Bronze, Watch, Golden tiara, and Ruby Ladle all drew their Lightsabers as Nightmare Moon drew her own and they all began to duel. Nightmare Moon easily gained the upper hand over the four, battling them both before stunning Bronze and Golden as she fought their daughters alone. But since they were still training in the ways of the Force, they were clearly no match for the advanced Dark Lord, as Moon disarmed them of their sabers and then shocked them with powerful Force Lightning, subduing them. As their fathers raced to their sides, the 2 expressed their regret of their failure to their fathers before falling falling unconscious. Nightmare Moon was impressed and reminded the 2 stallions that only the Master can decide if their apprentices can take on apprentices of their own. As she stated they were no longer her apprentices and they were replaced. Enraged, Bronze Shows ignited both his own lightsaber and Twivine's darksaber, as Golden Watch ignited his own and they attacked their former master, but were overpowered and disarmed after a brief, but intense duel. Nightmare Moon then telekinetically assaulted the 2 multiple times, severely weakening them. Bronze pleaded for mercy, but Nightmare Moon ignored him and sadistically tortured them with blasts of Force Lightning. The Sith Lord revealed she had no intention of killing her former apprentices and still had uses for them; But soon the four were broken out of custody by some loyal friends of their's, where they would go to try and search for the Crusaders again. Soon they would make their last stand in "2 Brothers Part 1" where they would come to Canterlot searching for the Crusaders. While Golden Tiara and Ruby Ladle searched for Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, and Joe Joey, they would soon meet them only to be outmatched by the Crusaders' other children meeting their end. As the Crusaders would soon face the 2 brothers. As Bronze asks them why are they sticking to the Jedi Temple, until he realizes that Scootaloo and Apple Bloom now have children of their own too. Knowing that Bronze and Golden Watch must not be allowed a chance to harm their children, The Crusaders ignite their Lightsabers as the 2 stallions do the same. After staring intently at each other, the 2 Stallions lunge at the Crusaders and the 5 engage in a brief, intense duel before Scootaloo delivers a fatal slash to the Stallions' chests. As the 2 dropped their Lightsabers and fall to the ground as Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle catch them and prop them up. As Bronze asks the Crusaders if they will be able to destroy the Sith. Which Scootaloo confirms they will. As Golden Watch then states that they (the remaining Jedi and the Crusaders children) will avenge them all. Before they pass away. Out of respect and pity, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle close Bronze and Golden Watch's eyes and sit beside their fallen adversary beneath the moonlight. Before they bring the bodies of the 2 stallions, Golden Tiara, and Ruby Ladle to the temple where their bodies are cremated and given a funeral. As Snowdrop proclaims that they are now at peace. Personality Bronze Shoes is quite selfish, and conceited and looks down on equines without Cutie Marks and commoners. And he is shown to be quite cruel and will do anything to get his way. Even if it means bribing someone or being physical harm to someone. However he shows kindness and happiness to Diamond Tiara and his daughter. Then he grew to hate the Crusaders following Diamond Tiara's Death during the Battle of Berk and Equestria, as he vowed to avenge his fallen wife, enlisting help from their daughter. As time went on, he lost most of his sanity as he tried numerous times to kill the Crusaders but he would never succeed. Physical Appearance Skills Main Weaponry * Sturmgewehr 44 assault rifle * Nambu Type 14 pistol * Red dual-phased Lightsaber Trivia *Bronze Shoes makes his appearance in The Brother's Revenge Gallery Category:VILLAINS Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:Equines Category:Rich Characters Category:Brothers Category:Selfish Characters Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Widowed Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Form II Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users